1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car top tent that is easily assembled for use and thereafter folded and remaining upon the top of an automobile as a car top carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the top of an automobile for supporting a portable tent has been proposed in the prior art, as for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,747. In contrast to the portable tent disclosed therein, the present inventor has found that a simplified construction is most suitable to accomplish the same end result. The structure of the car top tent of the present invention, as hereinafter explained in detail, will clearly illustrate that a simplified construction, which is more economical, can be incorporated for use on an automobile.